Blind By Love
by shizuyue
Summary: [Shonen ai, OC] Four boys, two pairs of soulmates, one Daybreak group. And a mission involving their past, their love, their pain.


**Blind By Love**

Author's Notes

Warning: This Night World fanfic has shonen-ai, also known as boys' love. And it's slightly lime-ish, meaning it contains a some hint of sexual content. If you don't like it, don't read. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: Night World and its setting and characters does not belong to me, they belong to the great wonderful LJ Smith. However, characters I created do belong to me. Take and may you die a horrible terrible rotting maggot-infested death.

Seluna says: This fic is meant to be a gift-fic for my sister for her good results. Cheers to her! Comments most appreciated, flames will be used as inspirations. For the things you flamed me about.

Chapter 1 – First Sight

'Thump thump thump thump...' A steady string of sound drifted out from the cubicle of an abandoned school toilet, making the pacing figure outside roll his light green eyes.

"Stop hitting your head, dumbass. It won't kill the fact that he is your soulmate."

A low tortured moan answered, "Don't remind me, I really want to forget it."

"Tough luck, Merlin, it's not something you could forget."

"Shut up, Aureus. And don't call me Merlin." The cubicle door opened, and the boy inside growled as he stepped out. His forehead, though hidden by long grayish-brown bangs, was distinctly red due to recent abuse. However, that did nothing to destroy his elfin good looks, just like how the exasperated look on Aureus only managed to increase his charm.

The other boy combed a hand through his own short but untidy orange-red hair, and he strolled up the boy and gently rubbed the reddened skin. His siren-like voice, however, had a teasing tone in it. "Why not, it's your middle name after all, Cian Merlin Quercus."

Cian rolled his chocolate brown eyes. "You know how my parents thought it was funny to name me after some mythological wizard. Even if I'm really a witch."

"I find it funny too. Absolutely amusing." Aureus chuckled as he moved forward, enclosing the smaller boy in his arms. Cian grumbled but did not protest, as his friend leaned in and claimed his lips softly.

"Mmm..." A sound escaped Cian's throat when Aureus explored his mouth, thoroughly.

When the two finally broke apart, flushed and gasping for air, a low whistle reached their ears. "Pretty, aren't they?"

"Oh yes." The person beside him murmured appreciatively. "Adustrus, may I have my soulmate back?"

Aureus backed off a step and opened his hands wide apart, "I'm done calming him down. All yours, Pardus."

"Aureus!" Cian, wide-eyed, aimed a glare at his friend and turned his accusing eyes towards the one who whistled. "Onyx Oak, I hate you."

"No you don't." The black haired boy stepped forward and hugged his lover from behind, smirking at Cian as he did that. "You had a crush on me."

On cue, the smaller boy blushed brilliantly and turned to his friend balefully, "You promised not to say. He must be smirking at me."

"I did not say, I wrote it in my diary and he read it." Aureus corrected, not wanting to be accused of something he did not do. "Besides, you have something more important to worry about."

The witch shivered, when without warning, a puff of hot breath tickled the back of his neck. "U-Uncia... w-what are you doing... back... ahhh!"

The long-haired blond boy licked where he bit down onto the slender neck and chuckled, "Marking you, my Merlin. So that I will be able to find you next time you blocked me in the link. I should have done that when I found out that you are my mate. Why didn't I think of it?"

"No idea, but now you are in my debt, and I'm damn happy about it." Onyx, black eyes twinkling, added in husky but cheerful voice from where he and Aureus were glued to the wall, starting to make out in earnest.

Most unfortunately, the school bell decided to ring just a few seconds later.

"Grr... what do I have now?" Aureus broke the liplock he was engaging in and growled in annoyance. "Better be one that I can skip."

His lover agreed in a muffled voice, from where he was still positioned in front of Aureus's bare chest. "Me too."

"Eh... it's physical education." Cian answered helpfully. "Our class is doing social dance. Line dance, in fact."

"Argh, I would rather take silver than dance." Golden eyes narrowed, Uncia commented in a disgusted tone. Aureus made some noise of agreement before his mind got occupied by what Onyx was doing.

"Onyx and Uncia, you two have Advanced Mathematics and French, respectively."

"Good, we can stay." Onyx devoted all his attention back to pleasuring his boyfriend, and Aureus did not seem to mind, making delicious little sounds that brought a pink hue to Cian's face.

"How about we stay too, Merlin? I don't have to go for French." Uncia flung his arms over Cian's shoulders, placing most of his weight on his blushing lover. "And I'm tired from running around trying to find you. For somebody of your condition, you run and hide very well. But really, what if you banged into something dangerous..."

Reminded of the reason why he was banging his head against the cubicle door, Cian slipped out from under his soulmate and narrowed his pretty brown eyes, hissing in a low voice. "Then don't treat me like a baby and make me want to run away from you!"

"I don't treat you like a baby." Uncia crossed his arms and said calmly.

"No, you treat me like an invalid. Somebody who can't take care of himself. Which is almost the same as a baby." Cian mumbled miserably. "You kept things from me, watched over me like I'm going to make a mistake anytime. I don't need another nanny, damnit!"

Catching a short glance of the tears that gathered and finally made a wet path down the pale cheeks of the younger boy who turned away, Uncia realized exactly how bad the situation had became.

He opened his mouth, wanting to curse at himself for being an idiot, but he stopped. He knew that it would only upset the witch further, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Especially when he had already done so.

So concentrated was he on beating himself on the head mentally, that he almost missed what Cian said.

"I don't want to run away too, Uncia... But I can't help it..." The boy whispered, almost inaudibly, sounding like he was about to breakdown and cry. He was not far from doing that, his shoulders shaking as he tried to contain the sobs that were building up. His face was lowered, and his shoulder-length hair hid his expression from view.

Uncia watched, with misery apparent on his face, at the figure of his boyfriend with an increasing ache in his heart. Through the soulmate link existing between the two of them, he could feel how much distress Cian was feeling. And Goddess knows he felt the same, but he did not dare show it, hiding his emotions and thoughts away like he always did.

There was a long moment of silence, during which the other pair of lovers had stopped to watch what was happening intently, concerned about their friends but not wanting to intrude. They knew, that the problem could only be resolved by the two people themselves.

It seemed like years, when Uncia finally opened his mouth again.

Staring at Cian's back with a sorrowful look on his face, he whispered in a strained voice. "Cian... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to treat you like an invalid... I was..."

Uncia's voice cracked. And the control he held over his emotions broke, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he blabbered on in an almost hysterical manner. "I was just scared of not being by your side... that you could be in danger again... I don't want to lose you... I almost did... if I was a minute slower... I... I... and that one time... I thought... I thought the witch killed you..."

The second he finished, the barrier he used to block Cian from his private thoughts and feelings shattered. The soulmate link was instantaneously flooded, as what was hidden away was finally revealed.

"Uncia!" Cian gasped at hearing his lover's confession to his actions, at feeling the overwhelming tidal wave of emotions that swarmed him. Tears that were restrained was given allowance to flow freely, as the boy finally knew what his boyfriend had been hiding from him in his mind.

Love so deep that the pain of loss could scar for life.

Cian sobbed, a sound of mixed emotions, as he whirled around to reach for his lover. It was then, when Aureus noticed something.

"Oh shit! Cian's shoelaces!"

The warning came too late as the ash-brunette did trip over his own shoelaces and stumbled once, before falling forward. He flailed madly, trying to get hold of the person he knew was right in front of him. When he could not, his wide chocolate eyes closed as he prepared to feel the impact of the floor. 'It would hurt, but I could get over it', Cian thought with unusual calmness, 'I've been through these sort of things regularly anyway. And so the floor should be meeting me some time now...'

Cian did hit something. But the something was not hard. And did not bring the pain he was expecting. The thing was soft and furry... and purring.

"Ooh... nice timing, cushion." Aureus said half-jokingly as he secretly let out the breath he had not dare to let out. He found Onyx doing the same, and they shared a relieved, knowing smile. That was, until Aureus decided to tease again. "I didn't know that leopards could purr."

"Only Uncia could, and it was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." Cian spoke up, in a dazed but dreamy sort of voice. He quickly pulled himself off the leopard that Uncia had turned into to break his fall, and frantically clutched onto the furred being before him. "Did I hurt you? Was I heavy?"

The large feline got up and curled towards Cian so that he could face his worried soulmate, and gave him his big cat version of reassurance. A lick from the neck to mouth, and a nose pressed against one cheek. Both of which only served to make Cian's tear-stained face even wetter.

The small witch giggled as he received the leopard version of a kiss, tickled by the cat's long whiskers and short fur. The giggles turned into a sharp gasp when he was rewarded with the human version of a kiss. A very French sort of kiss.

"Mmm... I take it as I did not hurt you." Cian licked his lips after they pulled away. His face was flushed from both lack of oxygen and certain shyness that should not be there. However, it inspired his lover to give him another hot intimate smooch.

The other couple sighed as the matter was solved without any sort of harm, and both parties came out happy and feeling better than previously. Which meant that they could go back to their previous activity, and they gladly did so.

That was, until Onyx's handphone began singing 'Unchained Melody' very loudly.

"Ignore it." His orange-haired lover groaned, either from the interruption or from what Onyx was doing.

Onyx was more than happy to comply, but somebody else was not. Cian jerked around and towards them, eyes dark with warning, "Onyx..."

The dark haired man sighed and took out his small modern equipment, answering it as Aureus grumbled quietly. "Hello?"

A fluid female voice flowed through the speaker. -Hope I didn't interrupt a lesson, Oak.-

Onyx gritted his teeth. "You interrupted something more important than Advanced Mathematics."

-Ah, I see.- The voice sounded very amused.

"I'm glad you do. Now spill, what's the problem?" His answering tone was anything but amused.

-A mission. Optional, of course. We need people to spy on a organization that had been dormant and started to become active. Very active. Shouldn't take too long but we don't really know.-

"Details after acceptance as usual, right? Hang on a second." Onyx covered the microphone of the phone and turned to the others. "Mission, another revival of sleeping volcanoes."

"More of those? What's the Night People's problem lately?" Aureus scowled as he recalled their previous assignments. "Is it the Wild Powers thing?"

"Probably." Cian nodded, his face serious. "But it does not concern us directly. At least not for now. Current matter is do we take this mission, or not."

"What does your sixth sense tell you about it, Cian?" Uncia asked as he tapped his lover on the shoulder. "We'll go from there."

Cian nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating on his natural ability to feel things of the future. He frowned. "It is... unclear. There's a great amount of uncertainty and variables. However, I can feel a lot of dread and yet, at the same time, a hope for salvation."

Aureus frowned as well. "What salvation? Whose salvation?"

Brown eyes blinked open, looking confused and dazed. "I don't know."

"Strange." Uncia stared thoughtfully into space. "Cian's premonitions have always been clear. It's hard to judge now."

"But it's interesting. Because it never occurred before." Onyx pointed out. "Oh, hurry up and decide. My phone bill is not cheap."

"We accept." Cian voiced firmly. "If the mission is to go wrong, at least we are cautioned. The others aren't. Besides... I want to find out what hope is that."

"Whatever you say, leader." Onyx winked cheekily as he turned back to the phone. "We're taking it."

-I know I can rely on you guys. Come down to the headquarters later then. I'll brief you personally.-

"Yes, chief. See you then." With that, the call was ended.

Uncia wrapped his arms around his soulmate's waist, amber eyes worried. "Are you sure, Cian? Will it be okay?"

"I honestly don't know. But I wish to trust in that hope." The ash-brunette smiled wistfully. "Don't worry so much Uncia, I have done well for so long. There's no reason why I should cower because I was hurt once or twice."

"If you say so." Uncia lowered his head and placed his nose into the gray and brown mass of hair. "You smell good."

"And this time, we are NOT going to get interrupted." Aureus pulled a sexy smile, which Onyx responded in earnest. Of course, they proceeded on with it what they had been valiantly trying to do. And making sounds that made Cian go strawberry again.

And true enough, there were no interruptions, and the boys finally strolled off to attend the last of their lessons when they were satisfied.

--------------------

"What did we get ourselves into, Amethyst?"

When the four boys and Amethyst, their team manager, were comfortably seated in their meeting room situated in the Vyrcien City Daybreak headquarters, Uncia spoke up first, as usual. The shapeshifter had made himself comfortable by sprawling over the couch in the middle of the room, with his arm around his witch lover.

Leaning back against the loveseat she occupied, the lady with shoulder-length curly dark violet hair interlaced her slender fingers together with a smile. "The usual, Uncia. This time, the target is a human trafficking ring that sells human as slaves and food source to some of the more powerful vampire and shapeshifter families. They were lying somewhat low but recently they became more active."

"One of those again. What do we want to know?" Cian asked as he set down the data file he was flipping through. Beside him, Uncia was doing the same with a slightly different file.

"Mainly who are the in-charged, and what connections does the ring have. The usual. If you can, which families are doing business with the ring."

Onyx frowned, "That will be difficult if the ring doesn't want people poking their noses around it. We may actually need to go in."

"We will see about that later, Onyx. But yes, I think that is very possible." Cian pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought hard. "Still, let's start with the minimal first."

"I'll leave it to you then, Hybrids. I know I can count on your team." Amethyst pushed herself up with a smile and smoothed out the creases in long lavender-colored dress she wore. "I have a dinner to attend."

Aureus let out a wolf-whistle. "Nice dress, Meth. Suits you like it's made for you. If I haven't found my Onyx here, I would have court you."

"But alas, things are not to be." With a sniff, Amethyst made a face of mock sorrow, and sent them all into fits of laughter. "Thanks Aureus, I'll let my dearest sweetest know about it."

The orange-haired boy instantly paled and looked appropriately horrified.

"Just joking." She giggled, and made her way to the door. "Oh, before I forget. Cian?"

"Yes?" The witch raised his head inquiringly.

"I heard that Qiana is coming home today."

"What!"

--------------------

"Cian!"

On hearing the loud delighted cry upon his entry, Cian cringed and raised his arms just in time to block the fast approaching girl. As he took a firm hold on the fabric in his hand, he allowed a smirk to decorate his face, from effectively preventing her from doing what she wants to do. "Not this time, sister."

"But I just want to hug you! I haven't seen you for so long..." The long-haired female sniffed piteously, knowing fully well what effect it would have on her brother. True enough, his grip loosened, minutely. But that was enough, as she grinned evilly and brought her hand up to break the hold, and quickly moving to where she preferred to be. "Gotcha!"

"QIANA CIRCE QUERCUS!"

"Nice seeing you too, brother mine." Qiana held onto her younger brother like a limpet, happily soaking in his warmth.

That was, until a voice interrupted her bliss rather rudely. "Let go of him, you incestuous over-protective female."

"Nice seeing you too, Uncia." The elder Quercus stuck her tongue cheekily out at the shapeshifter, still clinging onto Cian. "Besides, I'm not incestuous, I have a boyfriend of no relations whatsoever to us."

"Is he short of a brain, or any of his five senses? How can anyone normal want to date you?" Uncia replied cuttingly, though he was smiling fondly at the girl. "And are you sure he's a guy? You do have certain lesbian tendencies, you know."

"Harsh, Uncia, you don't have to point such an obvious thing out in front of everyone. It's pretty rude." Onyx, eyes twinkling with amusement, commented from behind Aureus. Both of them were enjoying the normal greeting, until the black-haired boy decided to join in the fun as well, which was common occurrence in what seemed to be a standard routine by then. After all, traditions should be followed.

"Don't worry, he has a well-functioning brain and his five sense are perfectly fine. And he is definitely a guy, since he has _the _equipments." Qiana countered cheerfully. "But you hit one thing right. I do have lesbian tendencies. Amethyst is hot!"

"Yes, she is." Aureus agreed fervently. When a pair of strong arms pulled him backwards possessively, he tilted his head up and grinned up at his lover. "However, my darling Onyx is drop dead gorgeous and sexy as hell."

"So are you, my pretty little vixen." Onyx's eyes gleamed, as he leaned down and placed a kiss on the forehead in front. "Let's go back to our room. I'm hungry on more than one count."

Aureus nodded, and the two strolled up to their room, already in their own little world that they often sink into.

"They are so sweet, and they feel good together." Cian remarked, his tone wistful and a little sad. Then he shook his head and cleared himself of the melancholic mood. "Can you let go of me now, Qiana?"

"Aw... Cian don't like me no more?" Qiana whined and rubbed her cheeks into her brother's hair in a cute kittenish way. "Besides, you're huggable. Uncia has been feeding you well."

"Of course." The shapeshifter sniffed delicately. "I am the resident nutritionist after all."

"Don't get cocky, leopard-boy. That is only because you can make half-decent steaks and does not burn water."

Uncia looked slightly offended. "That happened when I was eight, Circe. And it's not my fault you can easily destroy any kitchen you go into."

"Just pulling your tail, Uncia." The girl winked playfully. "I know your culinary skills have improved. Father sent me emails describing your meals with all the synonyms of the word 'delicious'."

"Hmph. Glad you know." The shapeshifter crossed his arms and gave a satisfied little huff dramatically. With a naughty gleam in his golden eyes, he affected a strange French accent as he spoke in waiter-like tone. "Then I shall hasten to prepare for us a wonderful dinner to celebrate the happy occasion of your joyful return, beautiful Miss Qiana Circe Quercus."

"Uncia! You little imp!" Surprised and delighted, Qiana yelled after the blond as he made his way to the kitchen. Until he was out of sight, then she commented with a laugh. "Cian, you have found such a treasure."

"Yes I have." Came the smug reply.

The corners of Qiana's mouth lifted as she scrutinized her brother. He had grown taller since she last saw him, and his hair was longer now. His face, good-looking like all other Night People's, had fined out to make him look more matured, though still more on the feminine side. Chocolate eyes were bright and held no shadow of the past, of that incident that changed him irrevocably.

Time, had indeed passed quickly.

"Qiana?"

"Yes?"

"I want to see your face."

"Okay, Cian." Eyes the shade of chestnut were sad, as the girl took Cian's right hand and lifted them to her face, where they started roaming. She watched, as the witch's face glowed with joy and lips curved up every now and then as he discovered new things about her face. She watched, as her brother's sightless eyes stared past her into nothingness. She turned her face away.

"Qiana...? Did I hurt you?"

The elder Quercus clasped her hands around his wondering one. "No, don't worry about it. I just thought of something unpleasant and reacted, that's all."

Cian shifted his face downwards, hiding his expression from her. "It's my eyes, isn't it? You haven't got over the incident."

Qiana was silent. She did not answer his question, nor respond to his statement. She merely curled her fingers in between his.

It stayed that way, until Cian raised a hand to touch her hair. His aim was accurate, as always, as he had mastered the use of his other senses to supplement the one he lost. Gently, he stroked the strands of silver and gold that he could not see, his expression one of sorrow.

"Qiana... I won't try to convince you anymore, but one day, you'll realized that it wasn't your fault. You'll know that when I chose to do what I did, I knew the consequences and had decided to live with it. Even if it was hard in the beginning."

Eyes flashing with self-loath and guilt, she retaliated in agitation. "But you never expected to be blinded, did you? And it wouldn't have happened if I gave in!"

"And what? You'll be the one permanently damaged? At least my injury was physical, you know damn well yours wouldn't be!" Upset by what his sister was saying and by the fact that they had gotten into yet another discussion about Qiana's guilt complex, Cian lost his calm. He struggled out of her embrace and countered relentlessly as he faced her. "I did not expect to be blinded, sister dear, I expected to be killed by that bastard."

Honey eyes went wide with horror. "Cian!"

"Yes, I already thought of the worst case scenario and I still did it. I consider being blinded a lot better than being under a tombstone carved with my name. I never told you before because I didn't want to worry you, but you're getting ridiculous." Cian paused, collecting his emotions back, and continued in a calmer voice. "I got over it, sister, it's time for you to do so."

Qiana sighed. "Easier said than done, Merlin."

Instead of getting mad over being called his dread middle name, Cian smiled. "I know, Circe. I went through it, remember?"

"Hey! You know I hate being called that name! I'm not even a witch to start off with!" Qiana made little puffing sounds of complaint before both of them started giggling, breaking the mood of its serious nature.

When the giggles finally died down, Cian asked, "Qiana, are you going to help us in missions while you're here?"

"I'm not sure if I could," The girl frowned, "Why?"

The young witch looked thoughtful, "Because maybe it's hope for your salvation that my clairvoyance was telling me. That is, if you are helping us with the current mission."

"What mission is that?"

"Some human trafficking ring becoming more active and making some of the Daybreakers worry. The old stuff, so I'll tell you the details if you're interested." Cian then tilted his head adorably as he recalled something. "Oh, you may find this interesting. The name of the ring is called Limus, and it's run by an organization named Dysnomia."

"Yes, that's very interesting."

"Qiana, are you alright? You sounded funny."

"It's nothing, Merlin. I'm just amused by somebody's sick humor."

Unknown to Cian, Qiana's face was ghastly pale, and her chestnut eyes were dark and filled with unreadable emotions.

--------------------


End file.
